After the final jam: a tale of what love can over come
by CuteEnough2StopYourHeart
Summary: Takes place after the final jam and the missing canoe ride. And goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

The rocks crunched as my foot falls lead me down the long dark trail that lead to lake rock. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as memories of the final jam rushed though my mind. I was the girl with the voice! Not some special girl that gorgeous and rich.

I'm plain and simple. Far too shy to talk to anyone unless spoken to, a girl with no friends. Well, I didn't have any friends. Can't say that now. Thankfully. This was the best summer ever!

The moon lit up the cool summer night as the stars glistened in the midnight sky making the view of the lake a breathtaking view to take in. Smiling I made my way to the dock where a pop star waiting me.

"Hey, pop star!" I grabbed the opposite side of the canoe motioning him to grab his side, "let's get this thing in the water. Hopefully we won't go in circles this time around. " I joked as we slipped the boat into the water

"What do you have against circles?" His smile was kind. "It's what makes it our thing.

Without a word I grabbed the life vests out and handed one to him. I didn't deserve his kindness. Not after all the lies that was told this summer. Shoving my arms into the vest and fastening the claps.

The guilt started eating at me the moment I looked into his kind, deep brown eyes. Why did I lie? I know now that it was stupid to lie to fit in, I learnt my lesson. Just wish it never happened. Maybe I shouldn't have even came to camp in the first place. Things would be a lot better. Shane would be better off not knowing I exist.

Concern shown in eyes, why I'll never know. "What's wrong, Mitch?" He asked, reaching for my hand. I pulled away out of his reach, and slowly found myself backing away from him.

Shaking me head, I could fell tears welling in my eyes, "you don't want to do this, Shane," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do what?" Confusion laced his words as he looked at me.

Couldn't he already see the answer to that question? He was an A-list celebrity and I was a nobody with a single friend at home. Camp Rock was a dream, one that was ending tomorrow at that.

"Be friends with me," I choked out though the tears that were free falling down my checks.

Chuckling his eyes brightened a little as he nodded his head. I closed my eyes nodding my head. This was it, this was the last few moments I would get to consider Shane Grey my friend.

"You're right, Mitchie." He stated, "I want to be much more than just your friend."

I blinked, taking in his words. He had to be joking. No one would want to be in a relationship with me, not even a 'normal' person. "Shane, please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

He gently pulled the canoe back on to the shore as he made his way to the dock where he had sung 'I gotta find you' to me the first time. I followed silently.

"Mitchie, what am I making harder? I know, we haven't know each other long, and that with my schedule for the next year it'll be rough... but don't you think that it's worth the risk?"

Shaking my head I refused to meet his eyes, "Shane are you forgetting that I lied to you almost all summer and the fact that you're a world wide superstar that can have any girl you want? Why choose me? It doesn't make sense."

Realizing what I was referring to he smiled, "Yes, you lied, mitch. But I feel like you learnt your lesson from that. And as far as the fame and paparazzi... if that's scares you we can keep it a secret for a while. Until your ready. I just don't want to lose you."

"So I'm forgiven just like that?" I wiped tears away as I finally allowed myself to look him in the eyes for the first time since this conversation started.

Smiling he nodded his head as he brushed a strand of hair that the wind blow across my face. I leaded into his touch as I smiled back at him. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Shane forgave me and he wanted to be with me! What girl doesn't dream of something like this happening to her? "I would love to be your girlfriend, Shane."

No words were needed, the canoe ride forgotten as our lips met in the most amazing first kiss. Feelings were reviled and noting could have been better.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a blanket in the cool morning arm wrapped in Shane's arms as we watched the sun raise by the lake. "You know, when I got here I didn't want to be here. But now I don't want to leave." His arms tightening around me almost like a reflex. "And that's all because of you."

I made a noise of disagreement with my throat as I laid my head on his shoulder. "You would have found yourself without me, Shane. All you needed was the music."

Going to camp had always been a dream of mine, it was sad to see it ending within a few hours. It felt almost like this was a dream that I would wake from and never know all the friends I made. Let alone have a world famous pop star as a boyfriend. I was truly beyond blessed, there isn't another way to describe it.

"Your wrong." His voice was thick with emotion as he looked down at me. "You clearly do not see yourself the way others do. Mitchie, you were the reason I changed... it was your voice, your song, but more importantly your friendship. You were there for me to have someone to confide in and hangout with. You seen me as a person, not as Shane Grey the world famous Rock Star."

I nodded, no point in arguing with him. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Shane." Changing the subject was for the best at this point.

"I'll miss you too, but I promise to call, text and visit whenever possible, baby." I nodded my head, hoping he would keep that promise.

We laid on the blanket for a while long, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Both not wanting this moment to end; us having to go our separate ways for who knows how long.

Not knowing when I would see Shane again was a real bummer, but it was life. And sadly I had a reality to get back to at home. One that included school and work.

"I have to go meet my mom to help pack up the kitchen." I dragged myself out of Shane's arms and up onto my feet. "We'll have to leave soon. Tennessee is an 9 hour drive from here."

Nodding his head he stood as well and we folded the blanket up without a word. Both not knowing what to say to make this any easier.

I took my time walking to the kitchen, taking in the sights of camp storing them in my memory. This may be the first and only time I'll get to come to Camp Rock. Even with the discount Brown gave my mom... we barely were able to afford coming this year. It was truly a dream come true and a summer I'll never forget.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked coming up beside me, joining me on the walk to the kitchen. "And where were you? The gang and I looked for you everywhere."

Shaking my heading, clearing my thoughts and coming back to the present I let out a somewhat nervous laugh. "I was at the lake with Shane." I hope it was okay to tell her that. Shane and I hadn't really talked about telling anyone of our relationship.

A knowing look spread across her face, "I should have guessed it."

Opening the door to the kitchen I sighed. "I may not get to come back to camp next year." I explained.

Her eyes widened with shock, her Carmel curls falling into her eyes. "Why in the world not?" She asked me, as if it was the worse thing in the world.

"Money. We barely were able to afford camp this year. Next year is gonna be worse because my dad is expanding his hardware store." I informed her, letting it hang in the air.

Realization struck her and well as sadness. "Well, you have to call me everyday! And maybe I can come see you over fall break."

I smiled, a visit from Caitlyn would be awesome. It was nice having a friend who enjoyed music as much as I did. Don't get me wrong, no one would ever take Sierra's place as my best friend. But you can have more than one, or I hoped so. Si could get a little jealous, though, But hopefully her and Caitlyn would get a long.

We started packing my mom's catering truck up. One box at a time as to not drop any of my mother's cookwear.

"That's the last of it," my dad informed us, locking the truck looking over at me. "Go say bye to your friends, we leave in 15."

I turned to Caitlyn and hugged her, "make sure you call me as soon as you get home!" She demanded, laughing I agreed with her.

As she walked off to meet her parents I let out an uneasy breath. 'Now for the hardest goodbye out of them all.' I thought to myself.

With that I took off to find Shane, everyone else had exchanged numbers last night after final jam so everyone who rode on the bus this morning got to say bye to everyone.

I first checked the lake, no Shane, then his cabin. No luck there easier. I sighed, I only had three minutes left before I had to meet my parents back at the truck.

"Ello poppet," Brown's thick accent came from behind me. "Looking for someone?" He said me with a knowing smile.

I nodded, "I was looking for Shane, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He's in a meeting with his manager, has been for the past hour or so."

Realizing I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Shane now, I wish I would have given him my phone number earlier by the lake. It would have made things easier, that's for sure.

"Can you give him this for me? I was supposed to meet my parents at the truck to life 6 minutes ago." I handed Brown the piece of paper intended for Shane.

"I sure can, poppet." He slid the paper into his jean pocket, "you better get going now, don't want your parents waiting too long."

Nodding I threw him a smile, as I started running to the parking lot to meet up with my parents.

It was time to face reality. No matter how much I didn't want to.

"I know, I'm late. I couldn't find Shane and then Brown stopped me. I'm so sorry," my mom just smiled as she started the truck as I hopped him and buckled my seatbelt.

"It's okay, Mitchie." She smiled over at me, " I'm really glad you had a good summoner, sweetie."

As I watched the camp rock sign get smaller and smaller in the mirror I prayed it wasn't my last summer at camp rock.

About thirty minutes I got a text from an unsaved number, 'sorry I couldn't say goodbye, baby, I'll text you when I land in LA.'

I smiled, even though i was going back to Tennessee, back to a small town where I had no friends... things would be different, this summer had changed me. Bell Buckle High was gonna meet a new Mitchie this school year. I had confidence, I had found awesome friends in Lola, Caitlyn, sander, Ella, Peggy, and the rest of the camp rock crew. And to top it off I had found an amazing boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

I love my mom, I really do. But a nine hour drive listening to music from the 80s gets old after the first hour or so. But finally my house came into view as we turned down our street. I had long ago wished I had rode with my dad back, at least he listens to country music.

I had never thought that I would so happy to see my little hometown, Bell Buckle was like a breath of fresh air. I hadn't realized how much I loved it here until I returned. Or my mother's music choice was really getting to me. But whatever maybe the cause, I was thankful to be home.

"We're home!" I smiled, jumping out of the truck. I quickly got my things out of the truck and headed inside.

My parents laughter fallowed me up the stairs, not that I cared. I needed to call Shane, now. I didn't know you could miss someone so much. But I had never felt like this before either.

My room was just how I left it, purple walls, white bedding, and my instruments all over the room.

placing my guitar in its rightful place, I decided I would unpack the rest of my things, I fumbled though my purse trying to find my phone so I could call Shane and Caitlyn.

Finally finding the mobile device, I dialed Shane's number first.

I found myself pacing the bedroom floor as I waited for someone to answer on the other end of the line. _Who takes this long to answer the_ phone? I thought to myself, realizing no one was going to pick up. I hung up before the voicemail could dash my heart into a million of pieces.

I sent him a text informing him that I was home safely and to call when he could.

Walking over to the bed I opened my suitcase; I needed to unpack before even thinking about going to the mall. I also needed to run by work and be placed back on the schedule.

Hitting play on the laptop, I allowed Shane's magical voice to fill my room, silently singing along to their latest hit before the whole stunt Shane had pulled. Year 3000 was everything Shane was against, it was so cookie cutter, but it was catchy.

slowly, I started the unpacking that I dreaded to begin. Packing never is something that bothers you, but unpacking after the exciting trips always is horrible.

A knock on the door turns my attention away from the task at hand, "Oh, hey, mom." as she stepped into my room, I knew something was wrong. She walked without a word over to the bed, sitting down patting the bed beside her. the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach grew as each passing silent moment drug on.

Minute after minute pasted in silence, she refused to speak as she played with her hands in her lap.

"Sweetie, your father and I talked, you won't be able to go to camp next year." and just like that, my heart crumbled. I tried not to let it show, I knew that I may not get to go back with everything happening.

Nodding my head, I hugged her, relief filled me. The way she was acting was like someone had died or something. "I figured. But thank you for the best summer of my life!" I smiled, hiding the disappointment the best way I could. "It was more than I could ask for."

Her stare as a little unnerving, "You sure you're okay?" I nodded my head.

"I'm okay, momma." I promised.

She stood, "Okay, I'm sorry again, baby." with that she left the room, leaving me once again by myself.

Laying down on my bed, I groaned. This day couldn't get any worse. First, I had to leave all my friends, I had to leave Shane, now I find out that I wont be returning to camp rock.

Wait, she was so happy when we left camp, brown had apparently gave her a raise and everything. All the way home that was all she talked about. something strange was happening, but what was it?

I don't know what was happening, I was so happy just this morning. then by nightfall everything seemed to be falling apart while I watched it helplessly.

 **I know, a very short chapter, to be honest about it, I'm not happy with it. it'll more than likely be taken down and rewrote before the story is finished. quick question, is anyone interested in the story? If so, please review... and as a gift from me to you, you'll get a short preview of the next chapter. if the story goes much longer without any reviews, I'll take it down.**


	4. Chapter 4

I decided not to call Shane or Caitlyn that night, no one needed to be in a bad mood because of me. And I still didn't know why Mom was so weird about returning to camp next summer...

I shook my head as I headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower before bed; hopefully it'll clear my head and calm the nerves I didn't need to have.

Grabbing the curtain, I turned on the shower, letting the water warm as I stared into the mirror; hating the sad girl that looked back at me.. she was weak, easily broken. Everything no one needed nor wanted in a friend.

 _I can't go on like_ _this, not_ _anymore. At camp I_ _was able_ _to be the person I_ _have always_ _wanted to be... why or how did that change?_ Silent tears streaming down my face, no one could see me like this. ' _Because you changed.'_ That was true, but the change was for the better.

Hot water mixed with the teardrops, washing them down the drain. Closing my eyes, I allowed my thoughts to shift. As the silent tears became silent sobs.

' _You need to break up_ _with_ _Shane,'_ the voice in my head warned me. ' _He deserves better.'_

The rest of the night is a blur, somehow I ended up back in my room and was asleep before having the change to notice a certain pop star was calling me.


End file.
